A Sonic Riders Story
by Adriana Dark
Summary: The Sonic Team are racing again! Seems like an easy Grand Prix to get back the chaos emeralds and hang out with the rest of the gang. But as Sonic and friends meet the new challengers, including a vixen named Adriana Dark, and Eggman teams up with a cat named Zero, it all seems much more chaotic. Sonic isn't too worried, but Tails, Amy, and Silver are! Lots of interacting!
1. Back At It Again

[Eggman's Ship] [1:00pm]

_**"So do we have a deal?"**_ Zero's says with his silvery voice, smiling with sharp teeth. The tall lean cat wears black. His green eyes glow as he waits for Eggman's response.

"A deal? Of course we have a deal! Second time's the charm!" Eggman roars with laughter, slapping the cat's back. Zero does not phase and only grins at Eggman.

**_"Perfect"_**

* * *

[Future City] [3:00pm]

"Can you believe this?" Sonic exclaims, pointing to the same billboard that the same egg-shaped man announced a couple of years ago. "Egghead is doing it again!"

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were all watching the screen, frowning and so done with another grand Prix.

Eggman appeared, laughing and announcing,"Hohohoho! Since you all seem so bored I put, ONCE AGAIN, another EX World Grand Prix. I gathered 5 chaos emeralds, so if the Sonic Team could be so kind to give the 6th to compete"

"Unbelievable" Tails exclaims,"Eggman could barely get 2, how on earth did he get 5?"

"Something's up," Sonic quickly says,"If it's anything like before with Jet, we should beat Eggman to it"

"Just what exactly, though," Knuckles asks and then growls, "What if we're playing right into a trap. We should just barge in and _take _the other 5 chaos emeralds away"

Knuckles clenches his fists and motions quick punches; Tails shakes his head at his robust friend. "We shouldn't go through by force. It _could_ be like before, but Jet wouldn't be up to this a _second_ time. What if Eggman really does have something under his sleeve? We're at a disadvantage, he has 5 chaos emeralds and we have 1. It could be a trap we could avoid."

Eggman comes back on the screen, jumping with joy. "And here is our greatest contestants! They're fast, powerful- _dark._ All the way from a distant country- here they are!"

Sonic half expected to see Jet, Wave, and Storm, but it isn't them.

The first racer is a black fox with dark red hair and blue eyes. The second racer is a petite panicky-looking raccoon with a big, purple sweater. The last one is a tall, lean, curly haired cat. He has glowing green eyes.

Sonic smirks, "New competition!"

Tails immediately interjected,"Sonic! This isn't just a race anymore! Remember what happened last time, or what could have happened. We have to be cautious".

"Relax, Tails," Sonic soothes his twin tailed friend,"It's not like it's our first Grand Prix. We'll beat these guys and have all the chaos emeralds back into our hero hands no problem"

"I don't know.. I'm going to have to agree with Tails on this one," Knuckles says to Sonic, patting Tails's back, unfortunately, a little too harshly. Sonic just chuckles and walks ahead of his friends. Knuckles follows.

"Ow..." The orange fox grumbles and rubs his back, following behind his two friends. "I hope for our sake it _is _a quick victory"

Then Tails realized something. If Eggman has five and they have one, there's still one more chaos emerald missing. One more team to beat?


	2. Demon!

[A home in Future City][3:30pm]

Adriana spits out her drink and yells at the screen ruthlessly,"**_DEMON_**".

Eggman appears on live t.v and exclaims,"Hello there and I'm not sorry for interrupting your normal program! I invite you all, who are watching, to attend another Extreme Gear Grand Prix! Tickets will be going on sale momentarily, but if you have a sensitive stomach you may want sit this one out because we're visiting old tracks with _new _players and old! We have our Sonic and friends playing another Grand Prix and our new players as you see here! So, tune in, Future City for an entertaining month with the Eggman! OH HO HO HO !"

Eggman's broadcast interrupts her show, but that isn't who she's calling a demon. She can't not believe the Grand Prix is involving _**them**__**.**_ After a very short time of Adri's cursing and growling, Eric, a blonde rabbit (but he prefers to be called hare), rambunctiously sits up from his nap. Astonished, Eric looks all around their living room. He thought the apartment was on fire or he thought he was on fire. A few moments later, he rubs his eyes watching Adri curse some more and he asks groggily, "What is it?"

She goes back a bit using the remote, and pauses to show the racers. She says the names with such rancor, "Dimitri. Thirteen. **_Zero_**"

Obviously her brother is not her biggest concern. Eric feels minimal interest in this.

"Zero's been missing for 6 months. How did he get into this Extreme Gear business?" Eric yawns and stretches.

"I have no freaking clue," Adri growls,"But I want in"

Eric looks up with half lidded eyes, apathetically asking,"Excuse me?". Adriana tenses up but with a more excited manner.

"We'll win the grand prix and we'll sell all the chaos emeralds! We'll be 100x richer!" Adri grins widely, her eyes basically turning into dollar signs.

"_No_"

"Eric!"

He gets up, picking up his pants. She's always thinking of ways to get money and it's going to kill him one of these days, he knows it. Frustrated, he asks,"Why do you think this is a good idea?!"

His eyes widen at the sight; Adri uses a baby voice to coax him, "Eric," She says his name pleasantly- for once,"We can't pass this up"

Eric scoffs and then pinches the middle of his forehead. A headache is coming up strong. He waves her off and insists, "The Sonic Team will take care of it. They're participating so they're closer to Zero anyway!"

"You and I don't know that for sure. We're the only ones who are capable of knowing what Zero is up to and to stop him.. kind of. You know he's kind of tricky"

Eric sits back on the couch, slumping, and sighs, "_Adriana, I said _**_no_**".

"Come on," Adri smiles, patting his hand,"Andre would totally be up to it. After his _nine_ hour shift he would gladly take the chance. You won't have to work so hard either."

Eric nears her face, closing his eyes, inhaling deeply.

"We'll be so much richer" Adri explains again. Eric's eyes follow up her long legs and focus on her hand, falling into absent mindedness.

Her mouth tugged downward because she realizes how entranced he is Glaring, she yells,"Well? Are you with me on this or not?!"

Eric's icy eyes lock eyes with hers. Her eyes are red and with anger, and he only gazes back sleepily. Blinking slow Eric imagines his future 3 months. He is _not_ looking forward to talking to other people. He's going to_ hate_ trying to figure out how Extreme Gear work.

"So is that a yes?"

"If I can relax for a second-"

"I'll do you one better!" Adri exclaims and reaches for the remote. She smiles,"You can pick what we watch now"

Eric frowns, pushing it away. "Whatever," Adri chuckles,"You're so moody"

She thinks to herself maybe a little cuddling could do him some good. As soon as she rests her head on his shoulder, she hears a knock on the door Adri rips herself apart from him, and tells Andre the news.

"We just need the last chaos emerald to enter" Adri pouts, stomping her foot. She crosses her arms, trying to figure out a solution. They _could_ give a fake looking gem. Or try and find the chaos emerald on their own, but that would require more time they do not have. The Extreme Gear Grand Prix starts in a few days. What are they going to do?

"No freaking way! I found the last one coming home!" Andre, a brunet wolf, exclaims, taking out an enchanting yellow chaos emerald.

Eric fully extends his body along the couch, listening to the two dark haired boy and girl laughing and plotting. Looking so tired, Eric closes his eyes. Of course Zero set this up and Adriana is knowingly taking the bait.

_Adri is either trouble or going to be in so much trouble..._


	3. I'm Eric and I Stress

**Chapter 3 ! I uploaded the first 3 all at the same time so that's why it took me long to publish ^^; enjoy! Please review if I need to cut back the oc's ? or do you find them entertaining enough? lmao**

* * *

[Hotel Street][7pm]

Adriana, Eric, and Andre scurry to reach the hotel. The night is chilly and it seemed to have rained before.

"I think we packed everything, I'm just going to triple check again" Eric pants, trying to catch up with the short boy and girl. Eric is a very tall and skinny hare. He has blonde wavy hair that touches his broad shoulders. His ears are smaller than Cream's so they stood upright.

"You're too slow," Andre snickers with his straight teeth showing. Andre is a wolf with short, messy brunette hair. He wears a fake fur mini orange coat with a black and white striped sweater. He has snake bite piercings and one more piercing below each of his brow. He looks back at Adriana, grinning wide, "So what's the plan?"

"Well, we all need to be assigned a type, and since I'm the leader... I'll do that right now". She didn't think much of it before an just points at Eric,"You're the flying type. Andre, you're speed, and I'm power"

"Sounds good," Andre nods,"We're going to win with your quick punches, dollface"

Eric stresses even more in his mind: _How am I going to learn how to fly? I know there's gear for it, but how am I going to keep from falling on my face ? Could I win without flying?_

"Eric, snap out of it, we're here" Adri snaps at him, catching him from going to another block. She flips her long curly dark hair to the side and picks up her suitcase again.

They walked toward the receptionist, each of them lugging a suitcase behind. They don't know if it would be warm or cold so they packed for the best.

"Eric, you have to promise me you'll be calm about this" Adri whispers harshly, taking his shaky hand,"I can't afford you freaking out"

"Well, I'm sorry I wasn't born a flying type just yesterday" Eric retorts, putting his hand in his pocket. He doesn't look at her when she's talking to him. She then looks at him with sympathetic eyes.

"You'll be fine. You usually are," she murmurs, going ahead of him to talk to the receptionist.

Eric narrows his eyes, glaring at her. _Like she cares about my well-being. Adri just cares about money and valuable things. No way I make that list._

"Come on, nerd" Andre yells from the stairs. The brunette turns toward Adri, "We should have picked someone else, Adri. Eric would be fine just hanging out in the house while we raced"

"Yes, but it wouldn't be the same, you know?" She mused, smiling delicately. Andre notices her lip gloss and then a shimmer in her red ruby eyes. She is definitely excited.

"I guess"

"Now, I don't know whether to pay my brother a visit now or in the middle of the night with a sharp object" Adri coyly smiles.

"I'd go with night, that prince would scream his lungs out," Andre laughs.

She caresses his face lightly with her hand,"Not only are you handsome, but you're _so _smart!"

"Why thank you" Andre grins, opening their hotel room door and letting her in first. "I brought a bunch of knives you could choose from, baby"


	4. A Sweet Reminder

[Hotel][2am]

"Looks like I didn't have to kick the door open" Andre whispers. They sneak in room IE.

Adriana notices her brother sleeping on the couch with the television on. She places the knife near his neck and covers his mouth from behind. Immediately he struggles to get free. "What the hell, Zero?"

"This isn't Zero, dear brother"

"A-Adri?"

"And Andre!"

"You two are here? In my room?" Dimitri rages, surely not thinking of his present position right now.

"I just wanted to pay a trip," Adri grins and quickly sets a dark tone,"Did you think you would just receive a normal hello from me, brother? We haven't seen each other in a while, you know. Isn't this more suitable? Stop fidgeting!"

Dimitri tries to stay still, hyperventilating,"Dear sister, please... remove ..the knife"

"I will after you listen to this," She hisses,"You better lose to me. I don't care how you do it, but screw your team up, especially Zero. You can tell him I'll be watching him very closely. This race is as good as mine, got it?"

"Y-yes, sister!"

"Good" She lets go of Dimitri and then leaves with Andre. Dimitri gasps for more air, shaking.

"Did you hear that?" Dimitri coughs, feeling his heart racing. He covers his face with his hands. "Baby sister really has changed for the worst.. Last time I remember, she asked me for a spoon because she dropped hers."

"Indeed," Zero agrees, walking out of the shadows,"I did enjoy her scaring you, hehehe"

"That was an act!" Dimitri yells, sweating. "I'm not afraid of my little sister..."

"You should be. Adriana is very special," Zero smiles wide. "But don't worry, my prince. You have me to protect you"

"I'm not really convinced, honestly"

Dimitri has long remembered his father's words: _Don't trust neither your sister or Zero. Both of them want something much more than your safety, sweet son of mine. Always keep in mind who are your partners and who you are wary of._

And right now, there's a lot to be wary about.


	5. Tails Thoughts Vector the BabySitter

[Tails's Point of View] [Practice Track behind the Future City Hotel] [3pm]

You know, it just isn't adding up to me. How does Eggman possess not only two but five chaos emeralds? I mean, just the other month I calculated the emerald energy levels to be much closer to our home. I didn't pressure our team to retrieve them since there wasn't any lurking danger at the time... I'm very wary of this fact. I admit, Dr. Eggman is an intelligent man, but... it just isn't something he can achieve easily in the past. Not alone. I can't believe Sonic is brushing this off as no big deal. Well- actually I can. I see all of the possible events before me, like we're just pawns to a much bigger dilemma. Maybe even bigger than the Babylon Ruins.

I notice myself chewing at the end of my mechanical pencil. As I'm thinking of the situation with Eggman, I'm also drawing rough sketches of Sonic's updated extreme gear. New year, new gear, you know? Haha. I'm sitting at a ledge while Knuckles practices the prototype for his gear I've done this morning. I look up for a moment, watching him taking sharper turns and higher tricks. I'm really glad there isn't any kinks happening.

_**"W-whoa!"**_

As soon as I look away, Knuckles crashes the gear. It looks like he went up too high and landed wrong. I throw my sketches to the side and run toward him. Before I laugh at his mud covered face, I ask him seriously,"Knuckles, are you okay?"

"Yeah. just ate some dirt."

"Pfft, okay," I snicker, kneeling next to my friend. I look at his gear, flipping it over, and seeing if the turbos and air gauges are intact. Knuckles smears off the mud from his face and asks me,"How are you feeling about this, Tails? I mean, I know this isn't all fun and games with you. You're not just thinking about tinkering stuff."

"Well, you're right about that," I reply as I put his gear's compartments back together,"I'm not as relaxed as Sonic might be."

"Me either. I may not seem like a smart person like you, but I have a weird feeling about this all."

"Don't say that about yourself, Knuckles. You're more than just strength. You have good instincts," I assure him. Knuckles may not get all my technical talk, but he gets the gist of things, and sometimes that even better than getting the technicality! Even if he tells me to shut up sometimes...

"Thanks, Tails. I'll be sure to look out for you if you look out for me, you got that?" Knuckles talks in his familiar tough guy tone. I smile shly and nod. It's nice to know someone believes in me. I help him back up (even when I know he can get up no problem).

* * *

[Hotel Lobby][4pm]

Eggman did not lie about the invitations. The same hotel that the teams are living in to race in Future City is hosting ticket sales and t-shirt sales. The line to the tickets for the all around trip to the original 4 tracks seem to twist and turn all around the lobby and even outside. There stood Vector, Espio, Charmy, and a curious Cream.

"I don't see why we're tangled in this nonsense," Espio scoffs at Vector. They were waiting for hours but only Espio is showing the symptoms of irritability, frustration, and boredness.

"Come on, Espio," Vector urges him, holding Cream's hand,"I promised Miss Vanilla I'd look after Cream since she wants to see Sonic and his buddies race."

Espio rolls his eyes. "Exactly," he whispers close to Vector,"I don't know see how this is _my_ business."

Cream and Cheese turn to Espio and apologize. "We're sorry, Mr. Espio. My mother wouldn't let me go without Mr. Vector taking me and I really want to see my friends race once again."

Vector quickly exclaims, smiling wide, showing off his jaws,"There's no need to apologize, Cream! Espio is just being a grouchy chameleon for standing out in the sun too long! Am I right, Charmy?!"

"Yeah! But Espio is totally like this all the time" Charmy chimes with his boss, flying around them and grabbing his feet with both his hands.

Espio glares at them and quietly agrees.

"Oh, okay.." Cream smiles shyly and looks around the street,"I hope the tickets don't sell out..."

Vector kneels down to her level and ruffles her head,"Don't worry, Creamy Kid. We'll see Sonic race, one way or another, alright? Just trust, Mr. Vector, alright?"

He winks and gives her a thumbs up. Her eyes light up and she cheers,"Oh, thank you, Mr. Vector!"

A hand places itself onto Vector's shoulder. "Yeah, thanks, Mr. Vector for that awesome performance"

Cream gasps and jumps up and down. "Mr. Sonic!"

Sonic smirks and gestures for her to quiet down. The blue blur is wearing a red cap, sunglasses, and a grey coat. "I just came over here to give you guys tickets."

Vector's jaw drops and he thanks Sonic profusely, almost crying. "Oh, thank you so much, Mr. Sonic! This means the world to me and little Creamy Kid! Miss Vanilla was really counting on me!"

Sonic chuckles and ruffles Cream's head. "No problem. I'm always looking out for my friends. You'll be cheering for me, right, Cream?"

"Of course! Oh! Would you mind giving me another ticket, Mr. Sonic?" Cream politely asks.

"Hm?" Sonic cocks his head at that question.

"For Amy, I know she'll be thrilled if she can see you again. She's probably within the lines," Cream explains.

Sonic is hesitant but gives Cream another ticket for Amy Rose. Cream thanks him again and Sonic grins at her,"Gotta go. Catch you all later!"

* * *

**a/n: alrighttt things are getting into motion haha**

**please review if you have any constructive comments or ideas for upcoming chapters. it would be much appreciated : )**


End file.
